Ay aandn Marsia
by Audioworm
Summary: a fafnic wit haya x marisa DIS MY FIRST SO DNOT HAT
1. Chapter 1

chapter noe

marisa was board becus she had noting to do that day. so she decided to go into her bderoom, lock teh door, stirp naked an fap. so she wetn to beroom, lcokde the door, git naked n fapd. but wen she was doen she tought she sqw som1 out da widnow. she looked otu but no1 was ther.

'o wel'lshe thought 'taht felt good~'

so mairsa read bokos for som hours then went 2 drink sake. but tehn she herd nock on da door. she anserwd. it was remiu.

"hi reium" sadi marisa

"hi" said reimu

so riemu came insdie and they drank togethr and got drunk and fell aSLEEP togtether. when they woke iup they were bopth embarassed and shit. eventually reimu left. 


	2. Chapter 2

chatper 2

som days latr after da evnets of previs chater maris awas fappin in her bathtub whil taking bath. becaus the hot warte felt gdoo onher skin/. 'oh yess~S" she thought ass he came. her hed fel onto da side ofv da bathgf and she saw out da window . her eeys widned as she saw som1 was ther.

the som1 was nonjhe othwr than awyya shammeriamaru

she screemd and covertyed her tits with her ghands adn aa qickly ran ojut of sight but marisa jumped out the widnow and shot MASTER SPARK!111 aya fell and amrsia pinned her.

"what teh fuck were you doing!~!" she yelled at aya.

she sighed. "im sorr.y i was stlaking you."

marsia looked away asshe felt herselfg blush. "so was thaty you i thought uisaw teh to0ehr day?"

"yYES," aysa said, "but i cant help it"

"why the hel not!" marisa shouted, her agner sudnly back

aya looked into her yees "becuas i love uyou"

maris awas silent at first. but then she leaned ofrward and kissed aya because she lovfed her too. they made out there before marsia remembered she was naked. she blushed. aya smikled and tok her back t her huose, pusshed her on te couch, got anked adn they had sex. 


	3. Chapter 3

chaper 3

sereval weeks later had elpased since that faetufil night. marisa and aya were going out now. they realy loved each other and hasd sex often. then on day soemtig happened.

maris and aya were sharing a bento(AN: janapese for luncgfbox LOL) at aysa house when mojimi was out runing errands. suddnly the door burst open. yakuza stormed in an pointed their guns at them.

"what do you want!/" marisa shouted

eth leader walkd up to aya. he had black trousers n dress sheos. he wore no shirt an his tand body was covered in tatoos. he carriesd an ornate black0 adn red samurai sord. "you," he said, lookin at aya. men grabd her arms. she struglged but it was no use.

"AYA!" marisa yelled, mad. she started shooting at the men and nearly destroyed the house with thge lasers. she killed lots of yakiuza. but the evikl leader escaped with aya. marisa kneeled to the ground and cried.

soon momiji came home. "what the hell happened gheer?" she asked.

maris a looked up. "yakuiza took aya" she said.

momiji gasped and tears wled up in her eyes. "this is horrible" she said. "we have to get her back"

"yes," marisa said. "but what can we do?"

"we will nee dhelp" momiji said.

the duo went off and asked some of their friends tohelp outr. some brought their friends. soon they had reimu, sakuya, hong meiling, youmu and rinnosuke. they all set of. 


	4. Chapter 4

chatper 4

marsia, momjimi, reimu, meiling, skauya and rinnosuke arrived at the city in a couple day. they got a hotel room and somehow cramed everyone in. rionnsuke went out and disguised himself waith a lback trenchcoat and shsades. he went to an alley and met a shady looking guy.

"you got the money? he" growled

rinnosuke gave him a suitacse of 10,000 yen(AN: roughly $1 thousand OLL). the mab gave him a photo if a guy with red eyes and black hair. with an address written on it.

"this is hiroshi" he said. "leader's right hand man. if anyone will know hwo to find him he will."

"thx" rinnosuke said

meanwhile back at ther oom, marisa was listening to radio, worrieing about aya. reimu was trying to comfort her. sakuya and hong meiling were just tryign to keep calm but they were worried too. momiji was sitting in the corner alone. the turht was she liked aya too. but she was happy with marisa and she wanted her to be hapy so she didnt say anyting. rinnosuke came home and came over to marisa. he told them about the man naemd hiroshi. they decided to go to him tormorrow.

the next day marisa, sakuya and meiling went to the place. meiling kicked down the door and the man was there in a brown jacket and jeans, drinking. he looked up. "what the fuck!" he shouted. meiling quickly leaped forward and kicked him in the neck. he fell over. then sakuya stuck a knife in his belly and marisa pinned him down.

"okay okay stop!" he yelled. "what do you want!?"

"where is aya? tell me!" marisa demanded, punching him in the face.

"who?"

marisa descrbibed her look and he nodded. he reached for a pieced opf paper but instead pushed a red button next to it. yakuiza guards swarmed into the room but sakuya froze time and threw knives at them. most died the rest ran. she stabbed his hand. "dont try that ever again!" he groaned and took the paper, writing somethin on it with his good hadn. he gave the paper to marisa. it was an address. "hes here with the girl."

"whats he doing to her?" she asked.

he grinned. "see yourself."

"what do you want me to dow ith him?" meiling asked.

marisa scowled down at him. "kill him."

so meiling snapped his neck and he fell over dead.

"cmon," marisa said. "lets get the others." they flew back to the hotel and everyone went off to the place. 


End file.
